Dans le crépuscule
by hymenated
Summary: AU; Shunsui is an author, Ukitake is an University Professor.


notes; the title translates roughly to "in the twilight, you're face shines brightest". As for Shunsui's name, the reason he asks Ukitake to call him _Kyōraku _is because no one else refers to him by that name. It's all very backwards, but ignore it.

disclaimer; I obviously don't own Bleach.

* * *

_**Dans le crépuscule, c'est ton visage qui brille avec le plus d'éclat**_

_It began on a quiet morning, in a modest cafe._

Ukitake smiled serenely as he inhaled the scent of his tea, raising the cup to his mouth with a blissful expression on his face. He loved mornings like this, where he sat alone in the small cafe surrounded by the noise of almost silence and his favourite blend of tea in front of him. It was summer, and calm mornings like this were what kept him in a good mood all day; even when faced with the hassle of late essays, or less than pleasant co-workers – as long as he had this each morning, it was all bearable.

Ukitake Jyuushirou was a gentle man with, what seemed to others, infinite patience. More than once he had heard whispers from his peers, admiring his endless serenity even when faced with the most frustrating situations. They were comments that made Ukitake feel almost embarrassed; it wasn't that he _never_ became frustrated (in fact, on more than one occasion he had felt the almost overwhelming urge to place his foot in the backend of many of his students), it was simply that he had the uncanny ability to always remind himself "things could be worse." Why let himself become angry with the petty things of everyday life, when instead he could be supportive and understanding?

As the hot liquid of his tea ran past his lips, he couldn't help but smile and give out a contented sigh. He had to leave soon for his morning lectures, but right now, in the quiet of this cafe, he felt relaxed. He could ignore the briefcase and the bag containing his laptop; ignore the increasing bustle outside of people beginning to rush to work and to school in favour of being alone for a little while longer.

The light jingle of a bell; the signal of the door opening caused him to glance up, almost on instinct. His eyebrows rose slightly as he took in the new arrival; a tall man with tan skin, his face adorned in stubble, and his dark hair pulled back messily behind his head, small curls escaping to rest against his face. He side stepped into the cafe, a large pink cardigan of all things, hanging off shoulder slightly. Ukitake noticed that, had it not been for the cardigan, he would have suspected the man to be some type of business man, what with his Italian leather shoes, tailored trousers and pristine white shirt. _How odd_, he thought with a small smile_, but it almost seems like they don't suit him_.

The man adjusted his cardigan back onto his shoulder, whilst heaving what seemed to be the strap of a large portfolio case on his other shoulder and as he turned, his eyes met Ukitake's. He raised an eyebrow at Ukitake and lifted his hand in a wave, an amused smile on his lips. Ukitake swallowed hard, eyes widening. "Good morning, white hair-san!" he greeted as he walked to the counter, "am I such a strange sight this morning?"

"Forgive me," Ukitake said with a sheepish smile, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks, "I was just thinking that you don't seem all that comfortable with what you have on, not that it isn't nice."

The man blinked once and then again before a grin broke out on his face. "White hair-san, my own assistant couldn't even recognise my discomfort before I left, therefore I commend you!" he said enthusiastically, "Lisa-chan was adamant that because I have such an important meeting today that floral shirts simply were not appropriate," he continued, a bright smile on his face. He turned momentarily to the counter, looking at the menu thoughtfully. "Lisa-chan said absolutely no sake and no coffee this morning," he said with a sigh, "therefore I will have tea."

Ukitake had to stifle a chuckle at the surprised girl behind the counter. It wasn't often that someone cheerful came into the cafe in the morning. The man turned around to face Ukitake again, a lazy smile on his face. "Do you mind if I sit with you, white hair-san?"

"Ah," Ukitake said, glancing at his watch, "I'm very sorry, but I must leave for work in a few minutes."

Sighing, the man nodded, picking up his tea cup without so much as looking at the counter. "Goodness that is a shame. It's not very often I meet someone as unique and observant as you, white hair-san."

Ukitake looked at him for a moment, before a smile settled on his face. It sounded as such, but he didn't think the man was making fun of him. He lifted his briefcase and laptop, stood and then made his way towards the door. "It was nice meeting you, pink cardigan-kun," he said with a teasing undertone. He stopped at the door, turning around to see the man still looking at him in amusement. "Oh," he said as he opened the door, "my name is Ukitake."

The tall, tan stranger just grinned.

The lecture seemed to take far longer than Ukitake was used to. As he flipped through slides of his presentation, outlining the various connotations behind phrases, he suddenly felt like he understood how his students felt. In the front row, even two of his most attentive students, Kuchiki Rukia and Kaien Shiba, looked almost ready to fall asleep. "Sorry, everyone," he said, flipping to the next slide, "but it _is_ necessary. Just try to take as many notes possible!"

There was a brief murmur of what Ukitake supposed was acknowledgement, and he turned, stifling a small yawn himself. "Alright," he said after reaching the end, "that's about time. Don't forget you only have two more weeks left on your final essays, so please have them in on time!"

"Ah, Ukitake-sensei is a good mood today it seems," Rukia noted, smiling. "Did you have a pleasant morning?"

Ukitake looked up from his laptop in confusion, before he remembered his encounter earlier. "Ah," he smiled, "I met someone interesting this morning."

Kaien raised an eyebrow, slinging his book bag over his shoulder. "Oi, Rukia, don't go busying yourself with Ukitake-san's personal business," he scolded, approaching the professor, "I've already finished that essay, sir," he stated, patting his book bag, "just need to print."

Rukia blushed, frowning at Kaien's back. "It's ok Kaien, I don't mind," he said, nodding, "you and Rukia aren't exactly going to gossip are you?" he chuckled. "And of course, Kaien-san always finishes things early."

"Well, we'll see you on Thursday sir," Kaien stated, grabbing Rukia by the collar. "Later!"

Ukitake watched in amusement as they exited the hall, Rukia desperately trying to remove Kaien's hand from her clothing. "L-Let go of me!" he heard her shout from outside, "Kaien, let me go right now!"

He chuckled softly to himself, closing over his laptop. _Two more lectures to go_, he thought, _and then home_.

He stifled a yawn as he entered the cafe the next morning. He had gone home to discover an email in his inbox from one Kaien Shiba, who had unsurprisingly decided to email him his essay rather than print and naturally had spent most of his night reading it. He shuffled over to his usual seat and placed his belongings done on the seat next to him, glancing up at the counter. A young boy stood there today, smiling at him. "The usual, Ukitake-san?" he asked.

Smiling, he nodded. "Yes please, Yamada-kun." Yawning, he leant down to double check he had everything. He glanced up briefly in surprise as a large mug was placed on the table and two legs appeared under it. "You get here quite early, hm Ukitake-kun?"

He hadn't noticed it yesterday, but that voice was a pleasant mixture of warmth and depth. Sitting up, Ukitake smiled sheepishly, silently taking in the man in front of him. Today he was wearing a brightly decorated shirt and a pair of casual trousers, he noted. "I'm an early riser," he explained, silently amused at the man's attire.

"Shunsui Kyoraku," he stated, extending a hand.

Staring at the hand for a moment, Ukitake took it into his. "Ukitake Jyuushirou, it's a pleasure to meet you again, Shunsui-san."

"Goodness," Shunsui sighed, eyes glinting in amusement. "Someone like Ukitake-kun shouldn't be so formal. It's 'Kyoraku-kun'!"

Ukitake blushed slightly, removing his hand. "Ah, very well then, Kyoraku-kun."

A lazy smile settled itself onto Shunsui's lips as he reclined into his chair. "Tell me, Jyuushirou-kun, what kind of job forces you to be awake at this hour?"

"Ah," Ukitake mumbled as tea was placed in front of him. He smiled gratefully at Yamada before settling his eyes back onto Shunsui. "I work as a professor, yourself?"

Shunsui's smile suddenly became serious as he leaned forward, eyes never leaving Ukitake's. "I'm a spy," he said quietly, voice deadly serious. A bubble of laughter erupted from Ukitake's throat after a moment, causing Shunsui to pout. "You don't believe me?"

"I'm sorry," Ukitake chuckled, shaking his head.

Sighing, Shunsui nodded, picking up his mug, "I suppose that is a bit fantastical, isn't it? I'm an author," he confessed, taking a gulp. "Although I am thinking of writing a book about spies, I haven't done that yet."

"What kind author are you Shu- I mean, Kyoraku-kun?"

"I am a romance writer," he declared proudly, "although Lisa-chan insists that what I give her before editing isn't romance, but smut. She's an iron lady, that Lisa-chan."

Ukitake couldn't help but smile, resting his cheek in his hand. "Is Lisa is your assistant?"

Nodding, Shunsui placed his mug back onto the table. "You might have heard of her, she also goes by the name Lucifer," he stated wryly at first, before smiling fondly. "She's so cruel because she is so attracted to me," he sighed woefully.

Chuckling, Ukitake reached for his tea to take a quiet sip, listening intently as the man in front of recounted a story of a 'masterpiece' he had been working on, only to be told by his assistant he should switch genres. "She sounds like she keeps you out of trouble," Ukitake said after, drinking the last of his tea.

"Oh, she does," Shunsui agreed, "I'm very lucky to have her around. Ah, but I've spoken too much. What do you teach, Jyuushirou-kun?"

Ukitake blinked in surprise at the question, sitting up straight, "Japanese Literature," he answered.

Shunsui placed his elbows onto the table and rested his chin into his hands. "We have more in common then, eh?" he said, that already familiar lazy smile on his face again. "I wonder what else, ne?" Ukitake stared at him for a moment, perplexed by this man with little regard for formalities, and a fleeting thought crossing his mind; _I wonder too._

He was there the next morning, and the morning after and each morning they would sit together, sometimes Shunsui there before him and sometimes the other way around. It was easy, Ukitake thought one afternoon on his lunch break, to sit with Shunsui Kyoraku and just talk and laugh.

After weeks, it became something of a routine. Sometimes Ukitake would walk into the cafe in the morning and Shunsui would be sitting with a coffee and a cup of tea sitting opposite him. Most mornings Ukitake would watch Shunsui stumble in, somewhat hung-over, bag slung over his shoulder while he sat with his tea in his hands and Shunsui's coffee in front of him.

"You shouldn't drink so much," Ukitake would often tease.

"Goodness, you sound almost as threatening as my editor!" Shunsui would tease back.

"Jyuushirou-kun," Shunsui said thoughtfully, glancing out of the window. It was the beginning of autumn and the weather outside was beginning to become much cooler.

"Kyoraku-kun," Ukitake said just as thoughtfully, smiling.

"I was thinking, Jyuushirou-kun, that we should go out tonight, before the weather becomes too cold," he said softly, "what do you think?"

Ukitake held his cup tightly. "I think you have the mind of a genius sometimes, Kyoraku-kun," he said, ignoring the way his heart seemed to flutter.

"Ah," Shunsui laughed, eyes crinkling. Ukitake felt his fingers twitch against his cup. "I often think that too."

Smiling, Ukitake found he couldn't quite bring himself to let go of his cup in fear his hands were shaking, or stop the way his throat suddenly felt very dry. "Where to then?"

Shunsui's voice rumbled low in his throat, "hmm, where to indeed?" He looked from the window towards Ukitake, "what time do you finish today?"

"Six," he replied, swallowing thickly.

Tapping his chin, Shunsui cast a thoughtful looks towards the window again. "Let's meet here then, and decide tonight."

Smiling, Ukitake lifted his bags and coat, standing. "I'll see you then?"

"Goodness," Shunsui sighed, "is it already time for you to leave? Tonight then. Don't be late~!"

"Hey, Kaien, Ukitake-sensei looks really happy today doesn't he?" Rukia whispered that afternoon during their lecture. Kaien glanced at her with a blank expression, before turning his attention back to the front.

"Didn't I tell you to stop being nosy?" he murmured back, narrowing his eyes, focussing on Ukitake. His lips twitched slightly into a small smile as he noticed the grin the professor could barely keep off his face. Beside him, Rukia smirked knowingly, nudging him with her elbow.

He was exactly fourteen minutes late when he arrived; he had stopped off at home to drop off his laptop and books, then had quite literally high tailed it from him house without even changing. He coughed slightly, embarrassed to be out of breath, glancing along the street. Shunsui was late too, although Ukitake was not altogether sure if that was a bad or a good thing. He glanced at his watch, before thrusting his hands into his pockets, leaning his back against the wall outside of the cafe.

He let a small sigh, glancing down both directions of the street before settling his gaze on a young couple running across the road in the distance. He smiled slightly in nostalgia of youth, his ears vaguely hearing the bell of the cafe door chime. He blinked in confusion as his view was obscured by a paper cup, a frown tugging on his lips. "What-"

"I got cold waiting for you, Jyuushirou-kun," a warm voice spoke from behind him. Ukitake turned around in surprise, cheeks tinting red in embarrassment. Shunsui smiled, offering the cup to him. "So while I was heating up, I bought your favourite tea."

"I'm sorry I'm late," Ukitake murmured, taking the cup with a grateful smile. "I stopped off at home to get rid of my work things."

Nodding, Shunsui placed arm around Ukitake's shoulder, leading him forward. "I knew Jyuushirou-kun wouldn't stand me up~!" he stated enthusiastically, hand resting against Ukitake's shoulder. "Where to then, hm?"

Ukitake glanced at the hand resting on his shoulder, and felt the warmth of Shunsui's arm against the back of his neck. He smiled, looking at the man, silently amused by his choice of blue floral pattern shirt in contrast with his less flamboyant black coat. "Have you eaten yet, Kyoraku-kun?"

Shunsui glanced down at white haired man, shaking his head. "Nope, Lisa-chan kicked me out before I could eat, so I wouldn't be late. She's probably eating all my food right now, instead of making sure my work is organized."

Laughing, Ukitake moved in closer unconsciously, his side brushing against Shunsui. "How cruel," he teased, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Well, why don't we grab something to go, and walk down by the river? It's far less crowded."

A mischievous smile spread out on Shunsui's lips, a warm laugh escaping from them. "Maa, Jyuushirou-kun is very sly, planning to get me alone!"

He'd gotten used to being teased by Shunsui in such ways, but Ukitake still couldn't help the small blush that crept across his face. "You've caught me," he teased back, his throat dry and his voice hoarse. Silently, he took a long gulp of his tea as they rounded the corner.

Ukitake looked down into his bowl of ramen, a dubious expression on his face. "Ah, Kyoraku-kun, this is-"

"The best ramen stand on this side of the city," Shunsui finished for him, taking a sip of his sake. His eyes glinted in mirth as he watched Ukitake cautiously raise the bowl to his lips and sip. He grinned when his companions face lit up. "What do you think then?"

"It's good!"

Shunsui chuckled, picking up a piece of chicken from his own bowl and popping it into his mouth. "It's been a while since I've been here," he admitted after a moment.

Ukitake glanced at him as placed his bowl back onto the counter. "Why's that?"

"Work," he said softly, a soft smile on his face. "I've been writing the manuscript for my new book and stuck in meetings with my editor. He keeps telling me there's something missing."

"What kind of something?" the white haired man asked, looking at Shunsui with something like concern on his face.

Shunsui glanced at him for a moment, before chuckling again. "I didn't know. I'd been writing the way I usually do, being the romantic that I am~!" he said dramatically, propping his elbow onto the counter and rest his face in his hand. "But I handed my final manuscript in yesterday, and my editor got in contact today."

"And," Ukitake started, "what did he say?"

There was a moment's silence where Shunsui stared down into bowl, before turning his face to look at Ukitake directly. His eyes were warm, and his smile was something different than what Ukitake was used to. "He said," Shunsui began, "that it was perfect, and whatever I'd been doing for the past few months, I should keep it up."

Ukitake found that he couldn't look away, nor could he speak. Shunsui just continued to smile, sitting up straight. "Jyuushirou-kun is very inspirational, it seems," he said, picking up his sake, a faint smirk on his lips.

"My students," Ukitake said after a while as they walked along the river side, "think I've been happier lately." He looked at Shunsui from the corner of his eye, stopping in his tracks.

Shunsui stopped himself, looking at Ukitake with a somewhat amused expression. "Have you?"

He looked at the taller man with a thoughtful expression on his face, before stepping closer, smiling. "Yes, I think I have."

"That's good," said Shunsui softly, raising his hand to tuck a stray strand of white hair behind Ukitake's ear. He gazed at him thoughtfully, his hand moving to rest against his cheek, while his thumb grazed against his bottom lip. "It really is quiet here, isn't it?" he asked; voice quiet, tilting Ukitake's face upwards.

"It is," Ukitake agreed softly.

"Jyuushirou-kun really is sly," Shunsui reaffirmed, lips twitching slightly as he leaned down, "very sly," he murmured as his lips brushed carefully yet deliberately against Ukitake's. Reaching forward, Ukitake took hold of the front of the black coat, and a little of the floral shirt, with both hands while pressing his lips firmer against the taller man's, eyes slipping closed. Shunsui placed a hand on his waist, while the other slid from Ukitake's face to his hair.

Smiling against his mouth, Ukitake pulled away only slightly, his thumbs running absently against the hem of Shunsui's coat and his breath ghosting against his lips. He opened his eyes again, meeting Shunsui's thoughtful gaze. "What is it?" he murmured, smile fading.

"I was just thinking," Shunsui said, a smile forming on his lips, "that I've been happier too," he continued, leaning down to kiss him again, pulling him closer as lips firmly settled against his companions. "Ever since I met you," he finished, against others mouth. Something almost like a grin broke out on Ukitake's face, while his arms moved to circle Shunsui's neck and his lips found themselves against the others for a third time. The taller man laughed, stumbling back a little, while a single thought crossed Ukitake's mind.

_Me too._


End file.
